


Let's Sail Away

by TheDarkDragonfly



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkDragonfly/pseuds/TheDarkDragonfly
Summary: A series of vignettes centered around our favourite Pirate & Savior.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 15





	1. Embark

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love writing short stories and vignettes - sometimes they turn into something bigger, and sometimes they simply fill a small void I felt the need to dip into. I hope you like them! I post as I'm inspired, but I always love suggestions! Find me on tumblr @ the-darkdragonfly 
> 
> Also - duh, not mine :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Season 2

The ship keened around her. Unhappy, it seemed, with the choice in destination; protesting their return to that timeless place. 

This was not the Never Land of her childhood imagination; Hook had discharged her of that notion hours ago. Steel eyed jaw twitching with tension, a dark veil descended over his features as he flung the bean into the sea before them. She had watched him at the helm; at once both determined and resigned, a part of something for the first time in what seemed to be a very long time. He had come back. For Henry? For her? She shook her head; it made no difference now - not with Henry... 

Emma's neck prickled with sweat, even through the biting cold of the wind on the quarter deck; hands gripping the gunwale and trying desperately to quell the fear coiled tight in her stomach. Casting a quick glance to the rest of the rescue party, Emma edged towards the stairs which would take her below deck, and mercifully away from his utterly to perceptive scrutiny. 

She needed to get ready for this fight, whatever may come of it. She needed to be ready to get him back. 

She was going to save Henry.


	2. Doing Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Season 6

Muffled cursing welcomed him upon opening the front door of his home. _Their_ home. The home he had picked with Henry in a hopeful bid to bring her back to them.

More cursing, followed by a rather heavy sounding thump.

“Swan?” he called up the stairs towards the direction of the noise.

“You’re home early.”

“Shall I go out again?” he laughed, taking the steps two at a time, finding her red faced and mussed at the top of the first landing, a paintbrush held loosely in her hand. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” she had a smudge of colour on her neck; he reached out, fingers quick to remove the tacky paint. Her breath hitched at the contact and her eyes softened slightly. 

“Do you need help doing,” he gestured to the brush, trying (and failing) to hold back a smirk, “doing nothing?”


	3. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Season 4

"Come, let me introduce you."

Emma took his outstretched hand, a smile tugging at the side of her mouth. He had been hard at work scouring Blackbeard's presence from his beloved ship for hours; finally coming for her at the station, sun drenched and sweat covered with a smile on his face to rival any she had ever seen before. 

Allowing him to lead her slowly up the lowered ramp and onto the main deck. The ship felt alive, the wood buzzing under her palm as she ran her fingers over the gunwale as she followed him to the helm.

"You know," she said, fingernails tapping lightly against the yellow paint, "I've been on it before."

Killian turned to meet her smirk; mouth firm, eyes narrowing in offense. "Her, Swan, you've been on _her_ before."

Right. _Her_.

Emma stepped forward, reaching for the smooth carved wheel in front of her, "sorry," she whispered to the wood lightheartedly.

The _Jolly_ seemed to shiver then, whatever enchantment lived inside her shimmering to life at her words.

Very seriously and all at once, her swallow caught in her throat. He had given up this ship, his home - the last remaining physical reminder of his dear brother. All for her. Given her up to man he despised. Knowing she would fall into disrepair, knowing he would never see her again. Killian had known, must have, how Blackbeard would treat her, how he would mar her and use her a symbol of evil, of fear. Wrecking havoc and pain without purpose. But still, he had traded her. 

"I'm sorry," she breathed again, voice ragged against the tightness in her throat, hands curling harder over the rungs. Killian stepped forward. "I'm so sorry." 

"Emma." he murmured, shoulder pressing lightly into hers. "It's okay."

It wasn't, not really. And she looked back at him to tell him so. No one had ever given up anything for her. It was a gift she hadn't truly felt the weight of until this moment. 

"It was the right thing to do." He set his jaw, daring her to disagree. She couldn't. But she still felt it pressing on her. He inclined his head slightly towards the wheel, voice lowering, "she knows that too, Swan. Don't worry." 


	4. The Climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2

A strong gust of wind wrapped Emma’s hair around her face, causing a moment of sheer panic to flood through her system.

The ground fell away below her, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the ever growing space below her feet was starting to demand more of her attention.

Emma hated heights.

They had been climbing for hours. Her arms shook and her heart jumped every time the damn thing moved. To make the experience more intolerable, her companion kept a one-sided running commentary of flirty innuendos and smart ass comments.

Her irritation with his grew the higher they went. Up and up, and still he chatted away - seemingly unencumbered by both the climb and her silence. 

Suddenly her foot slipped and she let out an involuntary cry, grasping the ropey stalk hard as her feet grappled for purchase against her racing heart. 

"Look at me." His voice, lilting and teasing only moments before now firm and commanding. He's a pirate Captain, she remembered as she took a long inhale through her nose, desperately calming her racing heart. "I've got you." Voice softening slightly when she met his gaze. His left arm, hook scratching lightly across her jacket, was resting steadily against her back, anchoring her; _when did he reach me?_

"I won't let you fall, lass."

Another long inhale.

She nodded, starting to climb again. 


	5. Tombstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: Season 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 😢

The silence in the room was suffocating.

David turned to the assistant with a tight smile and a quick glance across the table to his stonewalled face daughter. "Can you give us a minute, please?" he asked.

"Of course," the young man picked up his phone and stood, "please take all the time you need." David watched him leave until the door closed softly behind him, before turning back to Emma, hands resting lightly on the stack of glossy pamphlets between them.

"Emma?" Only her eyes moved, she sat frozen, tightly bound, fingers clasped ridged around a ring at the end of a chain which had hung on her neck since Camelot. Snow moved then, her hand gentle against their daughter's fists. "That's a pretty ring." She says simply, voice sounding overly loud in the quiet room.

Emma only nods, a quick jerking motion, eyes fixed stubbornly back on the table.

More silence. They aren't good at this part, David knows. Snow likes to talk and push, and help and sooth. He prefers to fight to make everything better. But that wont help here.

A stab of pain pierces David's heart.

Killian would know what to do. He would be able to help her. He always did seem to know.

"It was Liam's ring." Two sets of eyes snap to her voice, still tight with unshed tears and grief.

"It's very beautiful." Snow offers with a small sad smile. _What else to say?_

"Killian," Emma stops, a exhales harshly before continuing, "gave it to me in Camelot. It was supposed to keep me safe." Another shuddering breath. 

Snows eyes meet his own, worried, questioning _. What do they say?_

"He never should have given it to me." She louder now, voice almost angry. "He never should have taken it off." Tears falling now. 

"Emma, oh honey, I'm so sorry." Snow tried to comfort her. Emma just tucks herself in tighter, all pain and anger and quiet tears.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She finally meets his eyes, gesturing to the pages of tombstones laid out before them. "I don't want to do this!" 

"We don't have to do this today, sweetheart. We can go home." Snow tries. 

"I can't, I need to do this for him." Emma whispers, fingers running across the chain, toying with the silver ring once more before reaching a shaking hand out and pulling a glossy full colour flat sheet closer to herself.

David shifted in his seat, watching his daughter slowly begin to lay her True Love to rest, and wishing - _praying_ \- to every God he had ever heard of, that this could end a different way.


	6. Star-Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 - the missing CS part

She stood at the sink, absently washing dishes from dinner, cloth wiping the plate in memorizing slow circles.

Henry was gone, away on his own adventure in an unknown land. Having hurled a bean and crossed over excitedly into a new realm. Killian had gathered her to him that night (and for several nights after), whispering love into the top of her head, kissing her hair tenderly. 

His jaw had twitched one evening the second week Henry had not been there, when she forgetfully placed a setting for dinner in his usual spot. They hadn't eaten at the table that night after all. Killian had taken one look at her, starting glassy-eyed at the empty chair, and coaxed her out of the house and onto the _Jolly_. They ended up curled around each other on the bunk, window open to let in the cool June breeze. It was distracting and comforting - which was exactly the point, Emma mused in memory, cloth passing over the plate once more before she sighed and set it in the drying rack.

"Love?" his voice was quiet behind her. Worried. 

"I'm fine," she smiled over her shoulder. "I just miss him, that's all." 

"I know, so do I." His arms wrapped around her, chin resting on her shoulder. "It's a clear night." he whispered against her ear making her squirm slightly at the tickle. She hummed in reply. "Get your coat, Swan. We're going out." 

"Oh?" She turned in the circle of his arms, dished forgotten - for now. "And where are we going at eight thirty on a Wednesday? Not the Rabbit Hole I hope", she teased. Killian _hated_ the Rabbit Hole. 

"Not a chance, Swan," he grinned, "we're going to the _Jolly Roger_ of course," he kissed her cheek lightly and stood back, heading to the front closet. "It's a good night for star-gazing." 


	7. Jell-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not mine, I just play around here.

"Henry!" Killian bellowed from the kitchen, bowl grasped uncertainly in his hand. "Can you come down here a minute please?" 

Shuffling above his head indicated the lad had heard him, and a moment later, Henry came sliding on socked feet into the kitchen, crashing into the counter.

"Yup?' 

"Is this yours?" 

"Nope." 

"Then who's is it? It's vile, lad. Have you ever tried it?" Killian curled his lip slightly in memory. 

"It's Jell-o. Of course I've tried it. It's good." Henry's eyebrows raised slightly, a fairly good imitation of his own. 

"What are you boys doing?" Emma's voice, laughter carefully contained, came from the doorway, she was leaning casually against the wall, a smirk on her face as she watched Killian examine the wiggling yellow congealed mass at the bottom of the large bowl. 

"Swan, what is this?" 

"You know what it is." 

Henry looked between them, shrugged and scurried back upstairs.

"We're not eating this." He half asked, half declared. 

"Of course we are - you'll like it, I added rum." 


End file.
